


It's Dior

by Deenerann



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: C'mon... Dan proposed marriage., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: Dan can't let that horrible tie situation stand.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Other(s), Dan Levy/Steve Kornacki, Steve Kornacki/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	It's Dior

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't go here.
> 
> But, I had a brain worm, and so here I am.
> 
> Let us suspend disbelief to this utter shit show of a year and pretend that we can actually meet people in real life, and that talk shows are back in studio.
> 
> Now, enjoy the fluff.

Dan was nervous.

That wasn’t exactly new. He was _always_ nervous, but sometimes he could hide that fact better than others. Tonight, he was the kind of nervous that seeped out of his pores and filled the space around him with a frantic energy that couldn’t be contained, no matter how hard he tried.

His knee wouldn’t stop moving, bouncing up and down, and Megan reached over to set her hand on it.

“Chill, Dan.”

“Easy for you to say!” he whined.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re so keyed up tonight. It’s not like you haven’t done a million of these interviews.”

“I know, I know,” Dan muttered. “It’s stupid.”

“Seriously, what’s going on?” she asked.

He shrugged and shook his head, not willing to voice the reason behind his nerves this particular evening. The small package in his coat pocket would most likely just stay there. It was a silly gesture—a present bought in the spur of the moment—and he probably would end up keeping it for himself. That made more sense than putting himself on the line with absolutely zero reason to.

Not a single ounce of encouragement, and yet… here he was buying random gifts for someone who probably didn’t even know he existed.

Megan sighed. “Okay, I know you’re lying, but whatever. If you want to talk about it, you know I’m here.”

He nodded. “Thanks. I’ll be fine, though. Just pre-interview nerves,” he lied.

“Daniel. You’ve got a million of these lined up in the next few weeks.”

“I know. And I’ll be fine after this one.”

That wasn’t a lie. He’d be totally fine during every following interview because he didn’t have unrelenting crushes on anyone _but_ the person sharing the couch with him tonight.

She sighed again and glanced at her phone. “You’re up in a second. You good?”

He nodded and stood, smoothing down his jacket. “Yup.”

“Well, you look very nice.”

“Thanks,” he whispered.

The light above the door lit up and Dan sucked in a deep breath, smiling over at her. “Showtime.”

The walk to the curtain was a blur, his feet almost moving separately from his brain. He didn’t even know where he was until he was actually shaking Jimmy’s hand, doing his best to flash him his most brilliant smile. He didn’t dare look to his left, toward the sofa. He didn’t think vomiting on national TV would be particularly good for his brand.

He made his way over to the couch, waving to the studio audience and turning on the charm as best he could. _This_ he could handle. This was familiar. Maybe he was just overthinking the rest of it. Maybe his crush wasn’t really as major as he thought.

Then he looked over at the couch and almost stumbled.

 _Fuck_.

Yeah, the crush was definitely still… major.

 _Goddammit_.

He flashed Steve a smile and shook his hand, dimly aware of the strange combination of soft skin and callused fingers.

“Hi,” he whispered, afraid to try for longer words.

Steve squeezed his hand briefly and let go, shooting him a shy smile. “Hi.”

Dan dropped to the couch. Okay. He survived it. He was still breathing. That was good.

He waited for the applause to die down, his heart hammering in his chest, and turned to face Jimmy—doing his best to ignore the frisson of awareness down the right side of his body from Steve’s presence.

Jimmy grinned at him, and there was a mischievous light behind his eyes that Dan recognized as potentially being a problem _right_ before Jimmy started asking questions.

“So, Dan… I hear congratulations are in order?”

“What?” Dan asked, honestly confused. “About the show?”

Jimmy laughed and shook his head, then glanced over at Steve, his expression turning sly.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

_Please, God, no._

“No, I meant the marriage proposal. I’m still unclear if Steve accepted, though.”

Dan closed his eyes and tried not to perish on the spot. He could see the headlines now. _“Daniel Levy, Dead of Embarrassment at 37. Jimmy Fallon to blame.”_

The audience roared with laughter.

Dan tried to map the best route to flee the studio when Steve spoke up beside him, “Well, we’re keeping that private for now, Jimmy.”

Dan’s eyes flew open and he glanced to his right, surprise probably evident all over his face. He hadn’t been expecting that.

Steve watched him, smiling, but there was a look in his eyes that Dan couldn’t exactly place. He didn’t want to dwell on it too long, and he didn’t want to stare, so he turned back to Jimmy and shrugged. “Yeah, what he said.”

It was not the most eloquent of answers, but his brain had stopped working about two minutes earlier.

Jimmy laughed and kept poking. Of course he did. Dan shouldn’t have expected any different.

“I have to tell you, Dan. I’ve seen your house and home office from all the zoom interviews you did this year. You seem like a very fastidious type of person. You like things _just so_ , right?”

Dan nodded. “Generally, yeah. I like… organization.”

Jimmy nodded. “Mmhmm, mmhmm. Have you, by chance, seen Steve’s office? It’s literally on the floor right below us, here in this building. We can take a field trip later, if you want.”

Steve groaned next to him. Dan swore he heard him whisper, “Oh, Jesus.”

Dan could relate to the sentiment.

He bit his lip and tried not to giggle. “Um, if you’re referring to the segment after the elections, I did see that, yes.”

“And, how much did it trigger you?”

Dan _did_ laugh, then. He couldn’t help it. “I mean, it _was_ pretty triggering,” he admitted, glancing over at Steve, whose face had turned an alarming shade of red. “But, then I remembered the election was insane and he’d barely got any sleep, much less time to organize his office or recycle Coke cans.”

“ _Diet_ Coke,” Steve corrected.

Dan laughed again and turned back to Jimmy. “Besides, he can always hire a cleaning service.”

Jimmy nodded. “Okay, but what about the tie? I assume you saw the bit with the staples?”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Steve whispered next to him.

Dan nodded. “Okay, and that was more triggering than the state of the office, I have to admit.” He paused for a minute and considered his options. He could laugh it off and go on with the interview, or he could just reach in his coat and follow through with his earlier impulse, consequences be damned.

He decided to be brave.

“In fact, it was so triggering that I had to do something.” He unbuttoned his jacket and reached into one of the inner pockets, pulling out a small, neatly wrapped package. He turned to Steve and handed it to him, smiling. “I _had_ to, sorry," he murmured.

Steve tentatively took the package from his hands and stared at it like it might bite him. “What’s this?”

“Um… it’s _help_?” Dan answered, shrugging. “I figured you could use it.”

Steve blinked at the package and let out a small laugh, before shrugging and opening it carefully. Eventually, he pulled out a tie—a gorgeous, dark blue silk tie with white stripes.

“It’s Dior,” Dan said. “Fashion is important. You can’t make a home at The Gap.”

“You used to work at The Gap,” Steve shot back, still staring at the tie, running his fingers across the fabric. “I’d have thought you’d have some employer loyalty.”

Dan laughed, surprised. “Oh, I do. But, that’s _Dior_ ,” he said again.

Steve glanced up, grinning, and Dan felt a jolt down to his toes. He had not been expecting the heat behind that gaze.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful,” Steve said, gently folding it and placing it on the cushion next to him. “I’m afraid to wear it. I’m sure I’ll get soup on it first thing.”

“Well, I can’t help you there,” Dan said, trying to regulate his heartbeat. Then he turned back to Jimmy, who was watching them both with a strange light in his eyes. “Anyway,” Dan said, “I believe I’m here to talk about the new show?”

Jimmy laughed and nodded, launching into the usual and expected questions, which Dan was grateful for. He could focus on them and not freak out, at least.

He’d freak out later, once the cameras were off and he was backstage with Megan, listening to her lecture him about openly flirting on late night television with a guy who had probably never watched one of his shows, or really even knew who he was beyond being some kind of queer icon.

Only… he’d known Dan had worked at The Gap. How had he known _that_ if he wasn’t paying _some_ attention to him beyond just the basics?

“I’m sorry, what?” Dan asked, his whirling thoughts keeping him from registering Jimmy’s last question.

“I asked what’s next for you? Anything you can let us in on?”

Dan shook his head. “I’ve got some things in the works, but nothing I can talk about yet. Good things coming, though.”

“No rest, then?”

Dan snorted. “I’m not sure I know how to rest.”

“Well, there’s something we have in common,” Steve piped up from next to him.

Dan turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “Um, yes. I’d say that’s definitely true. I watched the election coverage.”

“Oh, I’m aware. You proposed because I did math, remember?”

The audience laughed and they shared a look before Jimmy interrupted, announcing a commercial break.

Dan let out a long sigh, relaxing a bit in his seat.

“Hey, seriously. Thank you for the tie.” Steve’s voice was quiet, almost awestruck. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, no, _trust_ me, I did,” Dan answered immediately, waving a hand wildly in the air before he could stop it.

Steve burst out laughing. “Oh, wow. There are _definitely_ shades of David in you, huh?”

Dan blinked, surprised. “You’ve watched the show?”

“Of course. Who hasn’t?”

“I mean… I guess I didn’t expect _you_ to? You seem more like you’d be buried in sports and news programs.”

“Well, I am, but I still binge television shows. Especially when the storyline hits close to home and the lead character is hot.”

Dan almost didn’t hear the call for the commercial break to end over the sudden roaring in his ears. He managed to shut his mouth before the cameras kicked back on, and somehow made it through the rest of the show without making an idiot of himself.

He thought he managed to, anyway.

Megan would tell him right away if he was wrong about that.

He was pretty sure he was already going to hear _so much_ from her.

The cameras shut off and Dan stood to shake Jimmy’s hand. Jimmy grasped it and grinned, leaning forward to whisper, “I’ll want an invite to the wedding.”

Dan’s face burned and he refused to look back at Steve, instead pulling his hand back and basically running backstage.

Well, maybe not running.

Brisk walk?

 _Very_ brisk walk.

“Hey, Dan?”

He froze and slowly turned.

Steve stood in the hallway, watching him with an odd expression.

“Yeah?”

Steve smiled, slowly running the tie through his fingers. “I cleaned my office.”

“Oh… o-okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, so it’s not triggering now, I don’t think. But, I’m not sure. You’d have to see it for yourself to let me know.”

“Are you—are you inviting me to your office?”

Steve nodded, his cheeks turning pink. “If you want. You don’t have to.”

Dan started nodding before Steve had even finished talking. “Yeah, no, I do. I need to tell my publicist really quick, though. Don’t move.”

Steve nodded and stayed put.

Dan _briskly walked_ to his dressing room, stumbling inside and shutting the door firmly behind him, staring at Megan with wide eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” she asked. “You bought him a tie? You know the tabloids are going to be all over this, right?”

“Oh, for sure. Can we save the lecture for a teensy minute, though?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Because, he’s just invited me to his office, and I’m telling you not to wait here for me. I’ll catch up with you at the hotel later.”

Her eyes went enormous. “ _Will_ you, though?”

He laughed and shrugged. “I guess we’ll see how this goes.”

Her eyes softened. “Daniel. I can’t believe you bought him a tie.”

He shrugged. “Did you _see_ that horrible thing after election day? Staples, Megan. STAPLES.”

She laughed, then walked forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Go get him, Tiger,” she whispered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She disappeared out the door and Dan took a couple minutes to spruce up his hair, spritz himself with some more cologne, and take a deep breath. Then he headed back into the hallway.

Steve still stood in the same spot and smiled at him when Dan returned, his cheeks pink. “I think I just met your publicist.”

Dan’s face burned. What did Megan do? “Uh oh. Should I be scared?”

Steve shrugged then motioned to the elevators with his head. “You ready?”

Dan nodded and followed him, unsure of what to say.

They quietly made their way to the floor below and Steve motioned for Dan to leave the elevator first. “It’s just down the hallway,” he said, his voice quiet and unsure.

Dan decided to take pity on him, as much for his own nerves as for Steve’s. “ _Anything_ would be an improvement to that disaster of an office after election day, you know that, right?”

Steve snorted. “God, I was so embarrassed. Trust Jimmy to just show up like that with no warning. Here, it’s just here.” He stopped at a door and opened it. “After you.”

Dan entered and looked around. It was very clean and organized, smelling slightly of citrus and Lysol. Everything was in its place, maps covered the walls, and a small coat rack hung in front of the window to the hallway—button up shirts and multiple pairs of khakis hanging neatly in a row.

Dan burst out laughing. “Oh God. How many pairs of khakis do you own?”

“I’m sure you’d say too many,” Steve murmured, his voice very close to Dan’s ear.

Dan whirled around and had to glance up. Steve was standing unexpectedly close. He was just a little taller than Dan, which sent a thrill through his blood. He was used to being the taller one, so this was a welcome change.

“Hi,” he breathed, unsure of what to say next.

“I don’t think I properly thanked you for the tie,” Steve said, studying Dan’s face.

Dan frowned. “You’ve thanked me like three times, actually.”

“Ah, but those weren’t _proper_ thank you’s.”

“Um, what do you consider proper?” Dan asked, confused.

“I might be way off base here, but I don’t think I am,” Steve murmured, still watching Dan’s face.

Butterflies started up in Dan’s stomach. “About what?” he whispered, afraid to hope it meant what he thought it might.

Steve stepped forward and reached out to lightly touch Dan’s cheek. “You really are unreasonably attractive,” he muttered, then leaned down to kiss him.

All the air left Dan’s lungs and he sagged forward. Steve laughed a little against his lips and reached out to keep him upright. Then he went back to kissing him.

Lights exploded behind Dan’s eyes and he whimpered a little, still amazed this was actually happening.

God, Steve could _kiss_.

Eventually, Steve pulled back and stared down at him, his face breaking out into a grin. “So, I wasn’t off base?”

Dan shook his head. “No,” he managed, his voice breathy. “Um… same page.”

Steve kept smiling and stepped away, gently hanging the tie on his coat rack. “That’s good. That’s real good. Do you want to go get something to eat?”

Dan nodded, still having a hard time coming up with words.

“Good, I know a place around the block that’s open late.”

Dan kept nodding, then laughed, rubbing his face with his hands. “God. You fried my brain.”

Steve’s face lit up. “Well, good. That’s the _proper_ thank you, then.”

Dan giggled, then studied Steve’s face. “I’m glad you liked the tie, but how would you feel about my thoughts on eyeglasses?”

Steve threw his head back and laughed. “I’m neutral. I’m sure you have a lot of suggestions.”

Dan held out his hand and waited until Steve took it, linking their fingers together. “Oh, you have _no_ idea how many.”


End file.
